Return To Me
by CherryButterfly
Summary: You don't realize it until you have lost it and when you realize that you have lost it, you regret it. You regret it and continue to regret it and then you are stuck in a web of regret. "Please return to me..." Please read and review!Naru x Mai ¡Updated!
1. Introduction To The Case

**Please do read and review! Chapter 1. I will be updating soon so please be sure to review to motivate me to update faster! :D It's my first time attempting a horror story so please don't be cruel! :D**

* * *

"This all started a week ago after I moved in. It's a large mansion and I live all alone. It is so creepy to be all alone in a huge mansion. Now for the details... I don't understand why, but this keeps happening. Whenever I leave for the kitchen or anywhere, to do something, it always happens. When I return back to my room, I find scraps of paper lying around my room. I usually found blank papers everyday and I thought that it came from the window because I always left it open. But yesterday I was so scared... They all had a message covered in blood, 'Return to me.' I ran out of my room and never returned to it until the next morning and when I came back to my room it was tidy, all the scraps had vanished. I don't know why but now days I feel like I'm being watched and the problem is, I live all alone. If I'm in a bad situation, I can't call for help. Please help me." The woman said, her eyes looking sad. Mai looked at the woman pitifully.

Naru seemed to be in deep thoughts before he sighed. Mai looked at him, hoping that he would accept the case.

"We will accept the case." He said after a while. The woman's eyes growing happy.

"Thank you Shibuya-san! When will you be coming to my house?' She asked happily. She seemed a bit hasty. Mai smiled.

"We will be at your house tomorrow by nine in the morning. We will need a room for the base and four rooms for my co-workers." He said.

"Thank you so much! The rooms will be ready." She said. "By the way I'm Suzue Nana. Nice to meet you!" Nana said.

"Nice to meet you Nana-san." Mai said for Naru, because she knew he wouldn't answer back.

"Then I will take my leave." She said clicking the door open and shutting it as she left.

"Mai don't be late. I want you to be here by eight in the morning." He said.

"Yes sir." Mai said scowling. _She won't be late for sure!  
_

He went into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Mai Tea!" He ordered.

"Yes boss." Mai growled. _Narcissistic, tea-maniac_.

_Why did you have to leave me? Why? Return to me. I want to see you once again…I want you to return back to me....Please  
_

_

* * *

_**So how was it? It is my first time attempting a horror story, so please don't be cruel and please do review!**


	2. Strange

**Please Read and Review! I know that I'm an idiot who has been writing stories but not updating them! XD So please read and review, I shall be waiting for your review and then I shall reply you. :D So please keep reading. The next chapter should be up in a week. If it isn't up then you have to wait for another week! XD**

**

* * *

**

Mai yawned as she slipped into the futon. She was tired, with all the working she did for that narcissistic firebug. She pulled the sheets over her. The air was so chilly and cold.

She yawned once again. She really needed some sleep. She had never been able to sleep properly since she joined SPR. All she could think was ghosts and monsters. All this clairvoyance and stuff just made her more dizzy. Oh, how she wanted to sleep peacefully!

She looked at Masako who had already fallen asleep. Her face looked so peaceful, not like the Masako she knew. She thought about how tired she was. With the mean tea-monster lurking around, what would happen anyways? With his death glare and sarcastic mouth anyone would feel tired.

Mai had been working hard all day. She had made Naru tea, ten times in day, she had noted the temperatures of each and every room, set up the video camera's and monitors and lots of stuff. She couldn't even count how much work she did and his majesty didn't let her sit on the couch for even once. He thinks he is the boss, doesn't he? Oh wait...he is the boss.

'Damn him'

~Flashback~

"Mai tea." The narcissist ordered.

"Yes!" Mai said. She stopped setting up the monitors in order to make tea. She went in the kitchen and prepared some tea. She kept it on his desk and ran off to help Lin-san in setting up the base.

Mai quickly set up the microphones and video cameras in each and every room with the help of John. She thanked him maybe a hundred times for helping. Mai finished setting up the cameras and went back to base.

"Mai, tea!" Naru barked.

"But Naru...Okay fine." Mai huffed and went into the kitchen. The others would be arriving in an hour, so all Mai had to do was wait and save herself from the glares of Naru.

"Naru..." Mai started.. She put the cup of tea on his table.

"Hn." He replied. He seemed too absorbed in the file he was reading.

"What do you think of this place?" Mai asked. He shut the file and looked at her.

"Mai..." He started.

"Yes?" Mai asked, hoping to get some answer.

"Check the temperatures of each room. Do some work rather than wasting my time." He replied icily.

"Oh, alright you narcissistic, pig-head." Mai replied. She just won some of his glares by stating the truth.

Mai checked the rooms. Their temperatures seemed normal. Every single room was so neat and clean. Nobody would ever believe that this place could actually be haunted. Mai noted down the temperatures on a note pad and quickly left for the next room. Third floor. The last floor. Mai walked up the stairs to find that the third floor had only one room. Mai's eyes narrowed.

'A single room?' Mai thought.

She opened the door and cold wind hit her face hard. Mai shivered. There were no windows in this room then, where did the wind come from? She looked around the room for a while. Everything seemed pretty normal. The room was neat and clean, no dust or webs around. Mai checked the temperature. Her eyes widened. The temperature was actually fluctuating. It dropped and rised and continued doing so. Mai Quickly noted the readings.

_Third floor, single room, temperature: fluctuating._

~End of flashback~

She couldn't believe that Naru accepted this case so quickly. A day had already ended and everything seemed pretty normal. Now only if she wouldn't have one of those nasty dreams.

Though she did notice something really strange. A particular room in this mansion had fluctuating temperature. Mai thought about it. It was strange. 'Why would just one room have fluctuating temperature?'

_Aren't haunted houses supposed to be strange now...  
_

'Nah, it must be maybe... oh forget it and get some sleep already.' She thought. She had already gone through trouble to make his majesty's tea and now thinking about tea made her mad.

'How much tea can he drink?!' She thought angrily.

Mai turned to her left and shifted uneasily. She loved sleeping but she hated her dreams...no wait nightmares. She hoped she could at least see dream Naru and talk to him. His warm smile made her real happy. She pondered over the thought until she drifted off to dreamland. It was too easy for Mai to fall asleep.

~x~

_Mai was walking around aimlessly. She picked up her bag that she had brought with her. It contained lunch for somebody. _

_Mai walked along the road and soon reached the dense forest, which she feared. Mai just walked and walked. It was one of her usual dreams so she wanted to find out more. _

_Soon the scene turned dark and Mai was being attacked by someone whom she couldn't see properly. The persons face was blurred. Bright red eyes were all she could see. Before Mai knew she had been stabbed, right through her heart. Her heart stopping right there. Her eyes widened with blood escaping her mouth.  
_

Before waking up from her disturbing dream, to just hear three words_, 'Return to me.'_

Mai screamed out loud waking up the whole household.

* * *

** Sorry for making you all wait. Please do read and review! I hope it was scary to some extent. Everything will be completely explained in the third chapter, so wait for it! :D As for now, this is done. Now wait for the next week to come! ^_^ As for my other story 'The runaway couple it should be up by twentieth or twenty-first of this month.**


	3. A Feelind Of Dread

**XD~XD~ I updated. Not a long chapter. But still you can always read! Sorry for the late update! Next chapter coming next month! Sorry guys I don't get time to update because of my stupid school~~ Read and Review. Any confusions? Just ask me...I will answer you! :D  


* * *

**

"Mai...!Mai...!" Someone called out. Her eyes fluttered open. Adjusting her vision to the scene, Naru came in view. She tensed. Sweat trickled down her forehead. Ayako looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Bou-san asked. She flashed him one of her weak smiles. Masako was sitting beside her, with her eyes all worried.

"Mai what happened?" Naru asked. Her stomach twisted in fear. Her heart beating wildly, her eyes widening. She began sweating, drenching her whole shirt. The events flashed back. The pain swept through her body, numbness spreading. She caught her shoulders and began sobbing. Mai looked at Naru with pleading eyes, not wanting to answer. But his stoic face and determining eyes made her blabber out each and every single detail. Her eyes tearing up with each word she spoke. All the members had pure shock written all over their face. But Naru being Naru remained calm like nothing had happened. Lin was continuously typing whatever she was saying.

Mai told Naru about the room with the fluctuating temperature, but that didn't seem to bother Naru. One thing was sure, there was a ghost in the house playing hide and seek with them.

Naru got up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Matsuzaki-san, stay with Mai whatever happens." He said, looking directly into her brown eyes. She nodded. He walked till the door and turned.

"And make her some charms and spells, I don't want her to be lying on the floor doing nothing just because some spirit attacked her." He said. Mai flushed with embarrassment.

"You didn't have to say it that way, you idiot!" Mai screamed, trying to hide her flushed face. Masako snickered. While John sat next to her, trying to comfort her. She smiled at John for being so good to her.

Mai yawned. She really needed some sleep. She walked up till Bou-san and caught his hand.

"Ne, Bou-san?" She asked. He looked at her. "Mind buying me some ice-cream?" She asked. Bou-san nodded with a smile on his face.

~x~

Mai happily ate the chocolate ice-cream, her favorite. Ayako sat next to her, looking at her as if she was some alien from outer space.

Suzue-san was out with her shopping. Mai licked the last spoon of ice-cream and looked at Bou-san with shiny eyes.

"Second helping please!"

~x~

Mai looked at Bou-san. She smiled at him, finishing off the ice-cream. She dropped herself on the couch and let out a small sound. She was full and her stomach was ready to burst out any second. She smiled sheepishly at everyone, who seemed concerned about her health. Mai pouted and they all sighed.

~x~

Mai shifted and turned and twisted, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get to sleep. Naru had ordered Ayako to sleep with her. She had been with Ayako the whole day. She yawned and kicked the sheets off her. Mai tried to get some fresh air and got up.

She saw Ayako sleeping peacefully. She shifted uncomfortably. Something was quite wrong. She would usually be the first one to sleep, but today it was different. She couldn't just sleep. Maybe it was fear. Fear, stopping her from sleeping. Maybe she didn't want to have nightmares.

Mai couldn't just understand what was wrong with her. Everything was perfect, except that dream. Her eyes widening for a second. She clutched her chest, once again as pain swept through her body.

'Why would someone want to kill somebody?' Mai thought. Suddenly thinking about the dream a thought crossed her mind. The fluctuating temperature of the room seemed too strange to her.

Mai pulled open the door of the room and went outside. She climbed up the stairs with her torch light, which was flickering. She got up till the door and pushed it.

A feeling of dread passed though her body. A cold wind hit her face. Maybe now, she shouldn't have entered this room.

For a split second Mai got a sick feeling. Mai looked at the room, neat and clean. No webs. No dust. No wind blowing in and out furiously. But aren't haunted rooms supposed to be scary? Mai looked around, slowly and steadily. Her eyes closing and opening tiredly. She tiptoed around the room, sending shivers down her spine. She turned around to make sure no hand was popping from behind to get her neck.

Mai heard a slow soft whistle. She stopped dead in her tracks. She strained her ears to follow the sound. But she couldn't. She turned around in different directions, her stomach flipping with fear.

She found nothing special to catch her attention. The room had few mirrors around and a closed window, a carpet on the floor and a small chandelier hanging right above her head.

The room was considerably neat for something haunted. But...Something was wrong with this room.

Then, she heard the low, sweet whistle once again. She clutched her chest from fear. Whoever was making this sound was now in this room. Mai shivered. She turned around. Nothing special, just a gust of wind flew hitting her pale skin. But the sound was loud enough to be heard by anyone.

The whistling was getting louder each second. Mai closed her eyes and began chanting the kuji.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen." Mai chanted. The whistling stopped suddenly. Mai let out a sigh of relief.

She looked around for secret trapdoors and doors.

She pushed the carpet on the floor. A triumphant smile forming on her face.

"There it is..." Mai whispered to herself. A trapdoor. Mai opened the latch, bravely, though her heart was beating wildly.

That's when everything went white.

And the whistle resounded in her ears.

_I'm not letting you go..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please do review! :D Please! Please!**


	4. Different

**Thanks for reviewing for so long! I'm not frequently updating because of my school! I might update next month. I have to prepare for my forthcoming exams! SO sorry, it's a short one. Next chapter will be longer because I have already planned it and you are going to enjoy it! :D  
**

* * *

_I'm not letting you go..._

Mai squeezed her elbow in fear_._ Nothing returned back to normal. Everything was still white. A few seconds later Mai felt something was different. She was staring at something she didn't recognize. The ceiling.

"Was I asleep?" Mai asked couldn't believe herself. She couldn't have been asleep now. All this couldn't have been a dream. For it to be a dream was totally impossible.

"Was this all a dream?" Mai once again asked herself. She rubbed her head. It kinda hurt. Sh tried to move but a sharp pain shot up in her chest region.

Something felt so wrong. She got up from her sleeping position, the pain still continuing. A second earlier she was on the third floor when everything went white. And then suddenly everything becomes normal after a few long minutes. Something _was_ wrong. _Everything_ was wrong. She looked around trying to recognize her surroundings.

She found herself in the same room where everything had gone white before a second. She looked around for that trapdoor, but it wasn't around. The mirrors weren't there. The room was neatly decorated with the same chandelier hanging above her head. She looked around for was a window and the moonlight came in through it. She looked at herself. She was strangely dressed.

She looked around for any signs of life. But it seemed she was sighed. She felt...creepy. Being alone was definitely creepy. She felt a little freaky. The room was quite nicely decorated. It seemed livlier than before. She looked at the chandelier hanging above her head. It was carved well and looked beautiful.

"Now, what am I doing here?" She asked to herself. "Don't tell me this is a dream." She muttered. She looked at the maroon dress she was wearing. It seemed a little strange to her.

Was she wearing a gown before? She shook her head. She looked at the window.

Was it here before? Definitely no.

She glanced around for something eye-catching. Nothing. Mai got up and stood on her legs. Her body shivered when some footsteps sounded in her ears. Someone was behind her. Mai stiffened the moment when it caught her waist from behind and suddenly turned her. Her body shuddered and her heart almost popped out of her mouth. Her mind went blank and she whimpered. She looked at the person.

Naru?

She looked at him surprised. His gaze was different. His eyes were warm and welcoming, not like the usual Naru. He looked at her in a different manner. Mai shifted uneasily in his arms. Her gaze locked with his eyes when suddenly she recognized that this _was_ Naru. He just seemed a little different. His gaze was locked with hers until a smile escaped his lips. Mai stiffened. Something is wrong with Naru.

"Naru?" She asked. He looked amused.

"What language are you talking in darling?" He asked her with a smile. _Darling?_ Mai coughed. She looked up at Naru stifling her giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked her. She shook her head. If this dream is going to show her something, then she will have to play along with it.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." He said.

"Everyone?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied.

He glanced at her and played with her curls.

He bent down. His lips inches apart from hers. Mai clenched her fist. His eyes looked different. He heart began to beat wildly. What was wrong with her? This was just a dream. She shut her eyes and waited for his lips to land on hers but nothing happened.

* * *

**Ah, thank you for reviewing. The next chapter shall be updated sooner or later so be sure to review.**


	5. Mine

**Hello there! :D I'm really, really sorry for not updating frequently. My exams are near. So maybe this is the last story I update for a while. I will begin updating again from mid September. Enjoy this long, long(not) chapter. XD I combined a few chapters so that I can move with the story smoothly. Maybe you won't be ale to review because you have already reviewed, so you can send me a PM and tell me your opinions. Thank you so much. You might consider re-reading the previous chapters because there are some edited parts in it.  
*bows down*  
I do not own ghost hunt.**

* * *

Mai opened her eyes. Naru wasn't there near her. She saw a girl very much like her standing besides Naru. Mai looked at them. They were about to kiss. Mai looked around the room. Something sure was going to happen and Mai had to be sure to take in all the details necessary for the case.

Suddenly, a man with shiny brown hair burst into the room. He looked at the girl and muttered something. Mai strained her ears to listen what he was talking about but all she could here was the wind beating against the window. Mai looked at the boy. He seemed familiar to her. She had seen him somewhere but she couldn't remember where. He bent down near the girl's ears and whispered something. Her eyes widening, with each word he whispered.

Mai looked at the girl as tears started dwelling in her eyes. She looked at Naru who seemed worried, but he couldn't here a thing as well. The girl fell on her knees as the boy left the room. The boy who looked like Naru sat besides her comforting her, asking her maybe what had happened. The girl shook her head. Mai looked at the girl worried.

Suddenly Mai felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw the same boy who had left the room seconds ago. He had a smile plastered on his face. His brown eyes burnt in her brown ones. His brown hair falling on his eyes. Mai's eyes widened as he took out a knife. He looked at her with a pleased look on his face as she let out a whimper. He stabbed her with full force in her chest, right through the heart. Mai coughed up blood, her eyes widening. She remembered that she had seen him in her first dream, the one in which she was stabbed the same way.

"You will be mine soon." He whispered in her ears. "He doesn't deserve to have you by his side. You will be mine. Only mine." Mai's eyes widened as he kissed her cheek.

Mai looked at him as he left and darkness over whelmed her.

Mai got up startled. She looked around. She was still in the same room. She looked at her chest. It was safe. Mai heaved a sigh and stood up on her legs. The trapdoor was still open. She hadn't explored it yet. Maybe she will do so later, she thought, but curiosity over whelmed her once torch she had brought, rolled on the floor. The light still flickering. She took it in her hands and stepped into the darkness.

~x~

"Mai!" Ayako called out. "Mai, where are you?" She asked. She was missing. When Ayako had opened her eyes all she found was an empty futon in the room. She knocked on Bou-san's room. He looked at her with his sleep eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked as he yawned.

"Mai is missing!" She cried.

"What?!" He asked in surprise. "That idiot!" He cried in anger. He ran to Naru's room and knocked on the door.

"Naru! Mai is missing!" He said as he pounded on the door. Naru came out in his usual black attire. He looked at Bou-san, with his emotionless eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coolly. "Go find her." He ordered. Bou-san nodded. Naru went in the opposite direction of the hall, towards the staircase. He climbed the staircase and went up till the third floor. He barged into the only room on the floor and looked around. He found a trapdoor in the room open. He looked at it. It leaded to some place.

"Mai!" He called out. But there was no response.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He heard _Mai_ scream.

"Mai!" He called out once again. Without a second thought, he stepped into the darkness as well.

~x~

She placed her foot on the steps slowly. They were steep and slippery. The atmosphere was damp and cold. The air felt heavy on her shoulders. She looked around. Nothing but darkness. She walked and walked until she came to dead end. She sighed. She turned back and suddenly slipped. She fell down. She got up and dusted her dress. She looked into the darkness which was spread a long way. She flashed a flash light around the room. That's when her eyes met those brown eyes once again.

Mai dropped her flashlight. The light flickered on his face as a smirk formed on his face. He played with the knife in his hands.

"I told you. You will be mine." He whispered. Mai let out a loud scream as he neared her.

* * *

**Oh! More suspense! XD Thanks for reading! I don't know when I will be able to update! So b-bye for now! :) Thank you so much! Okay! See you later. Hope you enjoyed it~ Thank you for all your support! I will be updating soon, I won't be making you wait. Maybe..er a little but that's fine, isn't it? **

**Sayonara**

**Yours 'CherryButterfly'  
**


	6. Hiss of Pain

**Woot! Woot! I'm back people! :D I'm surely not dead. Now of course, how can I die when my birthday is this week. XD I at least wanna turn thirteen before I die. So,*clears throat* as you see, I was a little way too busy this month, so well, um, I couldn't update the story. So...Anyways! Forget about it and lets continue! :D**

**Yeah, I do not own ghost hunt....Now let me begin already! **

**P.S. The scenes are divided by '~x~' It shows the transition into different scenes happening at the same time. It is done so, as to prevent you guys from getting confused.  
**

* * *

"D-don't come near!" Mai whispered as she clutched her aching chest. His eyes were locked with hers, with a evil grin on his face. "No! Don't!" She cried as he caught her hand and pushed her. Her back met with the cold, slimy, wet wall. "What do you want?" Mai asked, recovering her lost senses.

"I told you already, I need you, you will be mine. He doesn't deserve you. So I decided to kill you and take you with me." He answered in a cold voice. "I won't let him have you." He whispered as he raised the knife in his hand.

"No!!"

~x~

The scream resounded in Naru's ears.

"Mai!" He called out, as he made through the wet floor. He looked around. All he could see was darkness. It was spread miles away. "Mai! Answer me!"

He looked at the door which had led him over here. It was shut. When he had jumped down, the door had automatically shut itself. He let out a sigh.

"Mai, you idiot." He whispered as he continued to walk.

~X~

"Where is Naru?" Lin-san asked. After Mai's disappearance, he had disappeared too.

"I think...I had seen him go the third floor." John answered, though he seemed doubtful.

"Lin-san, what happened?" Masako asked, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve. Her eyes looked concerned. He sighed.

"He-" Before he could even complete Bou-san and Ayako barged into the room.

"Any signs of Mai?!" They asked simultaneously. They all sighed and shook their heads.

"Hey, did we miss something?" Bou-san asked. He looked at the concerned faces of Masako, John and Lin.

"Naru is missing." Lin-san said.

"What?!!"

~x~

"Naru!" Mai answered back to his calls. "I'm-" Before she could say anything more, he muffled her mouth with his hand. His brown her fell on her face, his breath on her neck.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid." He warned her. He used his knife to make a little scratch on her arm. She hissed in pain. "If you do anything stupid, you will die a slow and painful death, just like me." He said as he kissed her cheeks. Her eyes widened. He began scratching her arm with a little more force.

"Stop it!" She whispered in pain. He smirked.

"Does it hurt?" He asked playfully. He continued making scratches on her arm. "This is what my heart felt like when you left me for him."

"I don't know what your talking about!" Mai defended herself. His eyes shined.

"So, you don't know what I'm talking about." He whispered in her ears. "You are a good liar."

Mai cried out in pain when he scratched her cheek with the knife. Blood trickled down the cut. Mai hissed in pain.

"Let me help you a little." He said. He laid his lips on the cut and licked it. Mai tried to push him but he wouldn't budge. Her body shook with fear.

"Please stop it, your punishing me when I haven't done any wrong." Mai cried in pain when he squeezed her arm which was badly bruised.

"You make it so hard for me." He said before approaching to split her throat.

"NO!" She screamed.

~x~

"Mai!" Naru kept calling her. He had gotten a response earlier. "Mai answer me." He kept calling until he heard a blood-chilling scream.

"Mai!!"

* * *

**So, how was it? Sorry for the shorty chapter but writing this chapter in the middle of the night is really creepy, so maybe I'll stop here. Oh, yeah by the way isn't today 19th September? Oh if it is, **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU AND GENE. **

**Thank you. **

**Please read and review.**


	7. Confused

**Hello there friends! I just updated because I felt like! XD I decided that I want to concentrate on few stories and finish them off first! :D So maybe for a while you will be getting to read this story a lot as I have decided to finish this story off first! XD **

**Thank you so much for co-operating until now *bows down* Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. Any mistakes? Sorry for that! *bows down once again*  
**

* * *

"Mai! Where are you?" His voice became frantic when he heard that scream. He began running with no sense of direction. "Mai!"

"Just answer me!" He shouted. But all he could hear was small sounds which started getting louder.

"Mai! Answer me! Answer me!" He hollered.

~x~

"Don't!" Mai cried as his hand reached to slit her throat with the knife. Her tears continuously falling. Her shirt and her hair all disheveled. Her eyes closed tightly. Her lips were pale. "Please..."

His hand stopped midway. Mai looked up at him with her brown eyes. His green, shimmering eyes were wide. Mai saw his hand shaking. His face became paler than before. He dropped the knife. It hit the ground with a small sound.

"Why...?" He asked himself as he clutched his chest. "Why am I not able to kill you?"

Mai writhed under his grip. She couldn't understand why he wanted to kill her so badly.

"Please... Don't hurt me." Mai begged. His eyes went wider, full of regret. He looked at her. Her brown eyes went wide.

"I won't." He whispered. She stopped writhing under his grip. "I can't hurt you... I can't...Because I...I loved you." Her heart stopped beating and her mind confused.

"What are you saying...?" She asked trembling with fear.

"That's right...I loved you. I loved you so much." He said. He looked at her. His green eyes seemed so soft. He bought his lips closer to hers. Mai's eyes widened. "I loved...you."

Mai turned her head away. His lips fell on her cheek. He pulled away.

"I knew it...You don't love me...You didn't love me before too." Her eyes went wide.

"I don't understand..." Mai whispered.

"I-" Before he could say anything footsteps resounded in their ears.

"Naru." Mai whispered to herself as he came in view. His eyes went wide.

"Mai!" He shouted but he stopped as the boy in front of him picked up a knife from the floor. He looked at Naru with his eyes full of anger.

"You stole her from me... I won't let you have her." He whispered as he darted towards Naru with the knife in his hands.

"No!!" Mai screamed, falling to the ground on her knees. In a fraction of a second he disappeared form their sight. Mai looked up at Naru, her eyes full of tears.

"Mai, are you okay?" He asked her coming closer. She nodded weakly. He looked around. "I need to take a look around." He said. Mai looked at Naru.

"No." She said.

"Mai-"

"Please, can we go back?"

"Mai we need-"

"Please?" She asked.

"Okay, fine. Let's go back." He said lending his hand to her.

They began walking slowly. It was dark and they could see nothing but darkness. Naru paced up his speed. He wished he had brought a torch. Mai walked behind him slowly. Her eyes were full of fear. She looked at Naru and insisted him on increasing his speed. He sighed. He wanted to take a look around this basement but Mai wasn't in the condition to do so. He looked around to find the exit.

After an hour's walk they finally found it. He looked at it. He pushed it with his full force. It was still locked. Mai looked at him.

"Mai, we need to spend the night here until someone find us." He declared.

"No way..." She whispered. "I want to get out if here right now..."

"Mai we possibly can't." He told her.

"I don't want to stay here a second more." She whispered clutching his hand.

"Mai." He looked at her.

"Please." She looked at him. He sighed.

He looked at the door. He pushed it with all his might but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Mai." He said to her.

"Naru..." She whispered as she clutched his hand tighter. "Please someone... Come and open the door."

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ Maybe it's weird that Naru is saying sorry and actually not being able to open the door but who knows maybe I left it locked. Hehe! Just for fun guys! XD This chapter sure wasn't scary but I guess it revealed a little of the story! :D Haha! :D**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
